Aspect of Blades Character File
by AEthereal Devastation
Summary: Information on the Ichigo of Aspect of Blades, later to contain information on other characters of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Profile:**_

_**Name:**_

Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo

_**Alternate names and titles:**_

Knight Grand Master of the Order of the Arctic Wolf, Captain of the Eighth Division of the Seireitei Guard, Alexander, Shiba Ichigo, heir to the Yamamoto clan, Strongest of the Captains.

_**Race:**_

Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy hybrid, Divine being, previously Holy Grail War Servant

_**Known Zanpakutō Shikai that have been used in story: **_

Ruri'iro Kujaku, Chi no Te no Megami, Zangetsu, Kazeshini, Senbonzakura, Gonryōmaru, Ryūjin Jakka, Nejibana, Katen Kyokotsu, Suzumebachi, Sode no Shirayuki, Kyoka Suigetsu, Minazuki, Hozukimaru, Muramasa, Tobiume, Haineko, Shinso, Tenken, Wabisuke, Suzumushi, Shinigami no Uta, Hagane no Hoshi, Kami Zaimushō, Fenris, Excalibur, Kikōō, Benishidare.

_**Known or presumed Zanpakutō Shikai that have not yet been used in story:**_

Eien no Burēdo, Zar'roc, Benihime, Daichimaru, Raika, Sumitsukigasa, Arazome Shigure, Sakanade, Ashisogi Jizo, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Tachikaze, Kinshara, Engetsu, Hyōrinmaru, Zabimaru, Raiku, Ten no Ikari, Reibun no Hosoku, Samehada (zanpakutō true name as yet unknown).

_**Known Resurrección: **_

Pantera, Arrogante, Murciélago, Santa Teresa, Los Lobos, Ira, Gamuza, Tiburōn, unnamed Resurrección using Zangetsu, unnamed Resurrección using Ryūjin Jakka.

_**Known Vollständig: **_

Remiel

_**Known Associates mentioned in canon Bleach: **_

Ise Nanao, Komamura Sajin, Ukitake Jūshirō, Yamamoto Genryūsei Shigekuni, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hinamori Momo, Urahara Kisuke, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Kyōraku Shunsui.

**_Known family mentioned in canon Bleach:_**

Shiba Kaien (past life)

Shiba Ganju (cousin)

Shiba Kūkaku (cousin)

Shiba Miyako (Wife in past life, joined the Royal Guard, died in battle)

Sajin Komamura (future brother in law)

Kuchiki Rukia (future sister in law)

Yamamoto Genryūsei Shigekuni (great-grandfather)

Kurosaki Masaki (mother, deceased due to Hollow attack)

Kurosaki Isshin (father, deceased, died in battle with the Royal Guard)

Ukitake Jūshirō (betrothed) (Note: Ukitake is female)

Kuchiki Byakuya (betrothed) (Note: Byakuya is female)

Kurosaki Karin: (sister, estranged)

Kurosaki Yuzu: (sister, estranged)

_**Appearance as of most recent chapter:**_

Yamamoto Ichigo stands head and shoulders above all others, possessing an immense height of three hundred and twenty five centimeters, due to the effects of an uncontrolled Ossmodula organ, which began growing due to the effects of his ability, _Spoils of War. _His eyes lack both whites and pupil, being a fierce amber gold color. He is heavily muscled, due to heavy strength training, his build not indicating his surprising speed and flexibility, appearing to most to be the typical musclebound brute, though his muscle structure is well balanced for combat. His hair is a dark reddish-orange, and reaches past his waist in a spiky mane, down near his knees. Yamamoto regards the length of his hair as a challenge to his opponents, and will cut it only reluctantly, if it threatens to get long enough to be stepped on. Two elk antlers of over a meter a height, possessing thirteen tines, spread from his head with a width of nearly two meters, beginning just above his human ears. He also possesses a feline tail, whiskers, and feline ears. He uses shapeshifting to maintain his original, human ears, though they are hidden beneath his hair, so that his enemies do not suspect that even if they remove one set of his ears that he may still hear. Upon his back are wings similar to that of a Balrog.

He is often in full armor, which is patterned after the armor of Senbonzakura's spirit and Tenken's Bankai, though his armor differs in color. The plate is mainly blood red and void black, with emerald trim on the plates. The emerald later had a center of pink similar to the color of Senbonzakura's blades added to the trim, creating two lines of emerald on either side of the pink for the trim of the armor. When not wearing armor, Yamamoto Ichigo wears a uniform of toughened leather similar to that of Soi Fon or Shūhei Hisagi. Other than that, he wears the traditional Shinigami uniform, though lacking sleeves. His haori is supplemented by a cloak of wolf fur, the fur being pure white in color. Quivers of arrows are held by loops sewn onto the cloak, providing ammunition for his bow, one of several divine weapons in his possession, though his bow is the only divine weapon he will consistently carry with him, the others waiting for his summons.

For weaponry, Yamamoto Ichigo tends to be diverse. He wears several combat and throwing knives strapped to his legs, both when wearing armor and not. Two bandoliers are crossed over his chest, with the sheathes of many of his zanpakutō tied to them, along with sheathes for other weapons, among them a naginata. He carries more knives at his belt, and also carries a pair of tiger claws that he may attach to his gauntlets, the claws extending half a meter past his knuckles, the weapons themselves usually worn at his belt. A Quincy cross hangs at his wrist, and his divine bow, the only divine weapon he constantly carries, is slung across his back when not in his hand.

_**Personality:**_

Yamamoto is very proud and dutiful, holding his duty as a Shinigami to be above all other things. For this he personally cares for, he will fight to the death without a second thought, but for those he does not know, he will usually be more cautious about throwing himself into battle. He cares deeply for every member of his division, and will not hesitate to lay down his life for even the newest recruit if necessary. Yamamoto is extremely honorable, to the point where if his pride is offended or his honor insulted, he will not hesitate to challenge the offending party to a duel or kill them, depending on circumstance. If he gives his word, he will keep it so long as it does not interfere with his duty as a Shinigami or as a noble, and will die to uphold his sworn word as a matter of principle. Without fail, Yamamoto rises before dawn to get his paperwork done, so he might train later. He is highly considerate of his comrades, being ready to assist them with any request they might have. In battle, Yamamoto is commonly described as 'a bloodthirsty maniac,' though he is still a highly effective commander, and will lead his division into battle with consummate skill, leading by example where possible once he has gauged the flow of combat.

_**Interests: **_

Bonsai, sake, dancing. Yamamoto Ichigo often throws parties where the sake is allowed to flow freely, and he is frequently found in the bars outside his division when not working. In the rest of his free time, Yamamoto practices bonsai as a calming art or enjoys dancing, having found an interest in it thanks to Sode no Shirayuki. He is also frequently found training or fighting Kenpachi Zaraki, and practices painting, calligraphy, the creation of tapestries through both weaving and needlepoint, and tea ceremonies as is expected of a member of a noble house. He has also recently begun to enjoy wine as well as sake, swiftly becoming particular about its taste. He possesses great disdain for wines unable to age for at least two hundred years without spoiling, considering them unrefined and unbalanced. He also regards it as unsuited to him due to the near immortality all Shinigami possess, as wines that will not last for more than a century are 'young' in his estimation, and would not have the balanced flavors he enjoys. He will not, for this reason, drink mundane wine from the world he was born in, instead having to find his preferred drinks among the Otherworlds. He has set a bounty on any good wine brought back from the Otherworlds that he has not seen before.

_**Abilities outside of zanpakutō use:**_

Master Archer: Yamamoto will rarely miss his shot and may fire many times in a split second, even using a mundane bow and limited to mere human abilities. Using a Quincy bow or his divine bow, Yamamoto may outpace a machine gun in his rate of fire. If not limited to human strength and using a bow suited to his strength that is not either of the previous weapons, Yamamoto's arrows will strike with the force of cruise missiles. His arrows will strike with even more force using his preferred bows.

Hakuda Expert: Though unable to be called a master, as he does not spend all his time practicing solely Hakuda, Yamamoto is highly proficient, being capable of fighting Soi Fon, a master of Hakuda, with her own art on even grounds for up to an hour before being overwhelmed, combat experience assisting in providing this capability, as well as study of the art to highly advanced levels.

Kidō Expert: Though unable by his own declaration to be called a master at Kidō, Yamamoto is extremely capable, being able to challenge Bankai with Kidō successfully. He has the proficiency of a master with high level spells, though requires incantations for full power. He has refined his capabilities with experience, blending Kidō and Zanjutsu highly successfully.

Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu Adept: Though not fully practiced in either art, Yamamoto learned much of them in the Otherworlds, specializing in those parts that interested him, and is capable of using them as surprise abilities whenever he needs an ace in the hole. He is also capable of genjutsu, though disdains most genjutsu, regarding them as inferior attempts to match Kyoka Suigetsu.

Divine abilities: Yamamoto possesses divine powers relating to war and death currently, with others beginning to appear due to the efforts of worshippers. He is capable of utilizing them for simple tasks, though has not had the centuries to refine them necessary for the truly complex applications of divine power to be possible.

Demonic abilities: As death is also part of the demonic realm, Yamamoto possesses certain capabilities with demonic power. He is able to apply it to simple tasks, but is not yet capable of using this ability for its full potential. He is also more limited in his demonic capabilities than he is as a divine being, due to few acknowledging him as such and including it in his 'legend.'

Hoho Master: Yamamoto is capable of immense feats with high speed movement techniques, with only the most experienced having a hope of exceeding his speed. Most captains cannot even manage to keep him within sight during a race, for he has both skill and power to burn on shunpo, along with immense natural speed. When fighting, there are very few that can track his movements, so instinct is the best way to counter his blows. If instinct is unreliable, his foes will have to anticipate his blows ahead of time.

High Reiatsu levels: Ichigo, due to naturally high reserves, a gap in his soul that forces his soul to constantly generate more power whenever possible in an attempt to fill it, which is impossible, and having multiple zanpakutō, has reserves that exceed that of all the other captains in Shikai combined through the use of only one of his Shikai. Now that his body is able to handle his full power, he may unleash truly immense amounts of energy, and crush anyone weaker than a captain from existence with a mere pulse of his reiatsu should he feel like it, though the ability is indiscriminate. The only person to still be standing when he released his full strength once as a test was Yamamoto Genryūsei Shigekuni.

Psyker powers: Through _Spoils of War, _Ichigo attained the powers of a psyker from Magnus the Red. He is as yet untrained, but possesses high proficiency with simple abilities such as summoning warp fire and warp lightning. He frequently meditates to control his power, requiring intense mental discipline to shut out the warp, so as not to be overwhelmed by that might.

High Speed Regeneration: Unless his head is destroyed, Ichigo may regenerate any wound.

Conscious creation of Material Form: As a divine being, Ichigo may change his form at will, resulting in his consciousness shaping his body from reishi as a shell to contain itself. Due to this, if his body is destroyed, unless someone makes a concerted effort to keep him from making a new body, he may form his body anew from reishi, though he requires eight days, eight hours, eight minutes, and eight seconds to do so, which he regards as immensely inconvenient, and he will go out of his way to kill someone who makes him do this.

Master of Weapons: Ichigo is highly capable with any weapon. He possesses the skill of a master with any weapon he is given, thanks to intense training and the zanpakutō Eien no Burēdo.

Unsurpassed Swordsman: Due to intense training with the zanpakutō Hagane no Hoshi, Ichigo is a swordsman with few, if any equals, and no betters he has yet run across in swordsmanship. He has improved upon the Tsubame Gaeshi, the peak of Sasaki Kojirō's art, being able to deliver up to five strikes with a single blade in the exact same moment, the blade existing in five places at once. However, he may do this only with a sword as of yet.

Time Control: Due to learning the basics of Baraggan's powers from him, Ichigo may immensely hasten aging.

Master of Tactics and Strategy: Ichigo has undergone training in leading troops, and is highly competent as both a tactician and a strategist. He may command a force as a master tactician, proving adept at short term planning in battle, using his skill at tactics to alter the battle's flow directly, or command as a master strategist, creating plans before battle that take nearly all possible variables into account and are sufficiently flexible to allow his subordinates to modify the plan as needed for unexpected circumstances. Usually, Ichigo will create multiple strategies that allow his forces to respond more appropriately to their opponents, with multiple options open to deal with any anticipated variables and most unanticipated variables.

Reishi control: Ichigo is capable of gathering and manipulating reishi to most ends.

Instinct: Ichigo has honed his combat instincts until they are highly sensitive to any change in the flow of battle or alterations in the environment around him. He is extremely hard to ambush, and his instinct is very near precognition, allowing him to make plans for fights that may involve the next dozen moves his opponent or opponents will make, and he is very rarely wrong about even a single one of those moves. He may also apply it to tactics and strategy, though his predictive abilities are slightly degraded by having to calculate the next moves from larger groups.

Stealth Adept: Ichigo is highly capable at the use of stealth, though not yet a master. He is capable of both detecting and hiding from others to a high degree, unseen movement being a favored skill of his.

Eye of the Mind (True): Allows calm analysis of the enemy's capabilities and all possible actions to take, and when paired with instinct, Ichigo is capable of finding a way to win almost any battle, even a 1% chance of victory being good enough to allow Ichigo to win almost without fail. He may also read combat more effectively, aiding the near precognition of his instincts.

Kenpachi's Curse: Ichigo becomes consumed by bloodlust in battle, remaining an effective commander but preferring to simply fight alone, drawing great strength and resistance to pain from the rage of the Kenpachi. He is best described as 'a bloodthirsty maniac,' while under the influence of the curse, and will fight for the sake of fighting rather than for any real reason.

Quincy arts: Ichigo possesses sufficient skill to use Vollständig, and may brute force most Quincy abilities if necessary.

Hollow arts: Ichigo is adept with learning how to manipulate reiatsu into the native or developed abilities of Hollows, though he does not often use them. He is moderately skilled with the use of Cero.

Skill Replication: Ichigo is highly adept at picking up skills quickly from an opponent, though some skills, unsuited to him, may not be used later due to difficulty comprehending how they work without an actual user of the skill present. Suitable skills will swiftly become permanent, some being used reflexively shortly after they are first learned.

Discernment of the Poor: Ichigo cannot be deceived in any fashion. He will always perceive his opponent's true name and character.

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: Ichigo will swiftly adapt to the enemy combat style, and perceive attacks with ease, being impossible to deceive as to how his opponent will strike next. However, the opponent cannot adapt to or perceive his own attacks.

Swift Learning: Ichigo learns any art he is interested in swiftly, quickly developing his skills in that area to a high level with minimal instruction.

Skilled teacher: When instructing another in an art he knows, Ichigo is a highly capable instructor, causing the student to swiftly learn the art for themselves.

_**Non-zanpakutō armament:**_

His naginata, a spirit weapon possessing no potential ability to become a zanpakutō, but still capable of channeling Kidō, energy attacks made from raw reiatsu, though such are unspecialized, relying on the powers inherent to his reiatsu, and purifying Hollows. He carries knives and tiger claws, occasionally carrying other weapons when he thinks they'll be needed, along with a Quincy cross to complete his array of spiritual weaponry.

He also carries an immense bow carved from the heartwood of a tree that is many hundreds of thousands of years old on the primary world where he is worshipped as a divine being, the wood for the bow given freely by a powerful wood elemental which has existed for nearly two and a half million years. The age of the elemental and Ichigo's own divine power have infused the bow with divine power and authority equal to the primary weapon of a major god.

Most spirits, if given the time, will transition from simple elemental spirit to minor god after two hundred thousand years, minor gods will transition to major god after another four million, eight hundred thousand years, and major gods will become primordial gods after another forty five million years. If worshipped, the transition becomes far faster, the prayers of worshippers fueling the growth. Also, a god may be born to a certain rank and continue from there under the natural process. If a spirit begins as a human soul that gathers power to start the transition without a grant of power from some other being, the spirit will take ten thousand years to acquire sufficient power to be called an elemental spirit. Due to the power of this weapon, the arrows from the bow may crack mountains in two with a single shot, and the bow will never miss its target, no matter how hard they try to evade. The quivers for the arrows of the bow will never empty, and the effective range of the weapon is twenty five thousand kilometers, which an arrow, released at maximum force from the weapon, may cross in five seconds, giving scant warning to anyone who is targeted by Yamamoto. He loans replicas of the bow to worshippers on occasion should they be sufficiently devout.

_**Natural abilities:**_

Immense Strength: Ichigo has immense natural strength, enhanced by reiatsu and training, to the point where he can destroy anything smaller than a mountain through the air pressure from a swing of one of his swords.

High speed: Ichigo's size and muscle belies his true speed, which is naturally near to that of the shunpo of the average tenth seat.

High intelligence: Ichigo is highly intelligent naturally, being capable both in kinetic learning and in academic learning, using this ability and an excellent memory to acquire information on all possible foes for later usage.

_**Known Bankai: **_

Tensa Zangetsu, Zanka no Tachi, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, Juuchi Yosamu, Kazanneko, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō, Hihiō Zabimaru, Jakuhō Raikōben, Hazukashime no Ten Kyō, Shi o Motarasu Dakuuinzu.

_**Known Noble Phantasms: **Spoils of War, Attraction of Power_

_**New Shikai abilities in story (If a zanpakutō is not listed, it's abilities are solely canon…so far):**_

Minazuki: Ability to summon and manipulate all elements when used in battle form.

Nejibana: Ability to summon and manipulate storms, ability to control wind to a certain extent.

Chi no Te no Megami: Sagas, Allslayer, energy shield, automatic energy blast accompanying strikes, various other abilities based in war and death, increasing the ability of the wielder to fight. Some of these abilities are weaker versions of the Bankai abilities.

Zangetsu: Getsuga Tenshō variants, one revealed early in story. Variants are based in the moon phases.

Senbonzakura: Ability to create the blades of Senkai and manipulate them, as well as create new blossoms from them.

Wabisuke: Control of gravity to an extent

Fenris: Multiple releases possible, abilities vary by release

Kami Zaimushō: Contains all the treasures of many worlds, treasures may be accessed as needed. Items within vary, and some may become zanpakutō over time.

_**New Bankai abilities in story (Same as with Shikai abilities, only the Bankai that Ichigo has used):**_

Tensa Zangetsu: Getsuga Tenshō, control of darkness and shadows, Getsuga variants, darkness based attacks related to the moon phases, constant reiatsu compression and magnification.

Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō: Canon, some energy attacks.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Canon, manipulation of blades created by Senkei, creation of more blossoms from Senkei blades, manipulation of blades on an individual scale.

Zanka no Tachi: Another four attacks, not all revealed as of yet.

Kazanneko: Control of all lava, all ash, all products of volcanoes. Ability to create volcanoes at will. Can make a volcano the size of a continent with minimal effort.

Jakuhō Raikōben: Close combat form, seeker missiles.

Ryūmon Hōzukimaru: Some energy attacks created from blade.

Hazukashime no Ten Kyō: Wabisuke's Bankai: Gravity control.

Shi o Motarasu Dakuuinzu: Kazeshini's Bankai: Creates a tornado of razor winds that destroy whatever they tough, ripping it to atoms in the space of a heartbeat.

Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami: Chi no te no Megami's Bankai: All Shikai abilities, sixteen abilities relating to combat, among them enhanced strength, summoning an army, invincibility, and becoming unable to be defeated.

_**Resurrección abilities:**_

Canon, no enhanced abilities of any Resurrección revealed as of yet.

_**Vollständig abilities:**_

Remiel: Control of thunder and lightning.

_**Noble Phantasm abilities:**_

_Spoils of War: _When a worthy enemy is defeated, Ichigo may choose one ability of theirs he desires to add to his own list of abilities. If he does not choose one, one will be selected for him. However, any ability he receives will be of high strength, possibly stronger than it was with its original wielder, to compensate for the loss of the ability to gain powers from all foes.

_Attraction of Power: _A comrade of Ichigo with two stats of a lower level than his and one ability lower than his rank, if the female's strength is somewhat comparable to his own at the time, and she is not already committed, as well as being compatible with Ichigo, she will begin to be drawn to him above other males, eventually becoming highly attracted to him. If Ichigo is restraining his strength, that is the strength level that the female must be comparable to, not his full strength.

**_Trivia:_ **

Ichigo greatly enjoys traditional foods of Japan, regarding any dish invented within the last century as too new to be any good, without the refinements to the recipe that comes from many decades of preparing the food. He shares a similar attitude about the food of other nations, but is willing to try some newer foods from other countries if he trusts the chef and they assure him that the food is good. However, he will not budge on the matter of trying any Japanese food invented before 1900. Ichigo is extremely particular about the food he eats, believing that eating well is a necessity for a Shinigami to do their job. Chefs who make poor food may be killed for their 'crime.'

Ichigo is entirely uncaring about the lives of bureaucrats and those who are incompetent. He will not actively slaughter them, but if such people cross his path, he will not hesitate to kill them, regarding it as greatly simplifying his life and improving the world. Those nobles who are arrogant and attempt to rely entirely on their heritage rather than personal deeds, Ichigo will kill reflexively.

Contrary to his disregard for the lives of incompetents, bureaucrats, and arrogant nobles, Ichigo will treat any civilian who does not fall into those categories with respect, and socialize with them as best as he may, considering that he is wholly a warrior in the Seireitei Guard rather than a fellow civilian, and being a noble himself, he has few points of reference with either civilians or commoners.

Ichigo regards anyone trying to improve themselves as a person worthy of respect and aid.

Ichigo regards good and evil as mostly subjective things, having the personal philosophy that death should be impartial regarding such things. He recognizes certain things as being evil or good, and will destroy evil where he finds it, though he will avoid seeking it. He by far prefers to seek out and destroy corruption and incompetence, which he regards as worse than acts of evil, seeing them as enabling these acts. He will, without hesitation, do whatever is needed to acquire vital information, intimidate enemy forces, or attain victory, shying from only impractical or inefficient methods of doing such for the most part, though he will not commit any act he regards as evil.

Ichigo considers rape as an unforgivable crime, going to any length necessary to kill those who commit it. Other acts he regards as inefficient, impractical, or evil are torture for information, attempting to save people from themselves, bringing an unwanted child into existence, attempting to protect everyone rather than just those important to a person, and wasting the lives of soldiers.

**_Quotes:_**

"Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them." -To Isshin Shiba, upon use of Zanka no Tachi

"I am a Kenpachi. The more pain I'm in, the more fun I'm having in a fight. So spill my blood. Break my bones. All you'll do is cause me to enjoy this even more." -To a nameless member of the Royal Guard, moments before Ichigo killed him by smashing his skull

"I am Shinigami. Firstborn child of life. Death come to the door, to take the soul to its rest." -To Pyrias, a god of destruction, after the use of Allslayer

"If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." -To Sode no Shirayuki

_**Well, this is done, and will be updated as needed. Other characters may have profiles done, and I will add all needed details over time. Hope you all find it useful for keeping track of Ichigo's powers to some extent.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Non-canon associates and non-Bleach associates:**_

Female:

Alexandra the Great, Queen of Conquerors-Fate/Stay night-Like all from Fate/Stay Night world, in training to join the Eighth as an officer. Considers Ichigo as the king to her queen, was more successful than Alexander, conquering the world entire.

Scáthath, Lady of Dún Scáith-Fate/Stay night-Highly skilled witch, becoming proficient with Kidō.

Lillian Pendragon, Queen of Knights-Fate/Stay Night-skilled knight, has taken the field with the Eighth before. Considered 'innocent and pure' by Ichigo, though she has fought on many battlefields.

Morgana Pendragon, Tyrant of Knights-Fate/Stay Night-A version of Arturia who decided to conquer Europe and Asia to keep Britain safe from invasion. Succeeded in her goal and lived for seven hundred years through the magics of Avalon before the sheath was stolen from her. Resurrected the Age of the Gods in her world and became the inspiration for future heroes.

Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights-Fate/Stay Night-canon Arturia, though she accompanied Ichigo to the Seireitei rather than build a relationship with Shirou. Her relationship with Ichigo is unknown. She wishes to send her future knowledge to her past self when that self pulls Caliburn from its stone, so as to avoid the disaster she views her reign as.

Aoife, Hound of Ulster-female version of Cúchulainn-Fate/Stay Night-Working to join the Eighth.

Gilgamesh of Uruk, Queen of Heroes-Fate/Stay Night-Considers Ichigo king to her queen. She learned to use the treasures of the Gate with actual skill, and is more modest than her male version, not that that is too hard.

Ryū Pendragon, Queen of Dragons-Fate/Stay Night-gave over her kingdom to the dragons that are her kin, living in harmony with them and restoring their race. Possesses Fae blood and has good relations with them. Attracted to Ichigo.

Nero, Empress of Rome-Ancestor of the four different versions of Arturia, highly powerful in her own right. The finest artist of her time, she forged her principal weapon herself, mining the iron with her own hands, then forging the blade in the flames of a volcano. It was blessed and enchanted by all the priests and mages of her realm and beyond her realm, and was blessed last by the god of the forge, Vulcan, who named it a work he would easily mistake for his own. It is the twin to Nero's other blade, Lucifer, which was blessed by Apollo though never used by Nero. Nero is training to be 'a worthy companion unto the lord of the afterlife, Yamamoto Ichigo.' She is highly confident in her own strength and learns swiftly and well, her imperial manner and skill at learning new abilities serving her well in becoming a Shinigami of the Eighth.

Eragona Shadeslayer-Fate/Stay Night-female version of Eragon Shadeslayer, altered by Kidō. Swiftly adapted to being a woman, and is compatible with Ichigo to a high degree. Currently in training to join the Eighth as an officer. She has as her companion a Divine Beast level dragon and is a highly competent mage in her own right, having lived for several thousand years before dying of her own will.

Penthesilea of Troy-Fate/Stay Night-female version of Hector, altered by Kidō, currently training to join the Eighth.

Komamura Kurenai-sister of Sajin. Shikai is Ten no Ikari, Bankai is Yoso Okatta Ō. Proficient with Kidō, betrothed to Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo. Highly loyal, and finds great amusement in the fact that many other females are attracted to him.

Abarai Aki-female version of Renji, altered by Kidō. Part of Ichigo's personal guard, holding the rank of third seat in the Eighth Division. Original Shikai, Zabimaru, was lost due to Kidō, as after a soul forms their zanpakutō and first uses Shikai, the spirit does not change, while the wielder does due to experience. New shikai is Hiryō. Bankai is currently unknown, though rank and division indicate its existence.

Amaya-Naruto-six tailed, red eyed, silver furred kitsune, prankster, bonded to Ichigo through her species' magics.

Asami-Naruto-six tailed, green eyed, white furred kitsune. A prankster, and one of Amaya's sisters. Her main skill is in illusions.

Chiharu-Naruto-six tailed, blue eyed, golden furred kitsune. One of Amaya's sisters, and a prankster like the others, who specializes in combat with magic. Like all her sisters, bonded irrevocably to Ichigo.

Katsumi-Naruto-six tailed, violet eyed, black furred kitsune. A prankster, she is one of Amaya's three sisters, and like her sisters, possesses the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan.

Kyūbi-Naruto-Demon Goddess, strongest of the demons that have nine tails. True name unknown. Currently returned to Naruto world to attend to her duties. Infatuated with Ichigo

Amaterasu-Naruto-Queen of the gods in the Naruto world, goddess of the sun. Bonded to Ichigo by accident. Taught him to use divine power, and is currently in the Naruto world to attend to her duties. Time of return unknown.

Izanami-Naruto-resurrected creation goddess. Bonded to Ichigo, her bond to Izanagi severed. Determined to be a proper wife to him. Currently assisting in the management of the affairs of the Shiba as they return to their noble rank and power.

Emiya Hana-Fate/Stay Night-female version of Shirou. Abilities unknown besides UBW, but presumed substantial. A former Counter Guardian, freed by becoming a Shinigami. Serves Ichigo without question.

Medusa-Fate/Stay Night-fallen goddess who Ichigo is attempting to restore to her power. One of the three Gorgons.

Trisana Stormcaller, Queen of Tempests-Circle of Magic/Fate/Stay Night-A powerful magic user who has specializes in weather magic, though may use more traditional arcane magics. All forms of storm, as well as volcanoes, earthquakes, tides, and tidal waves are within her ability to control. An extremely powerful mage, she has two Divine Beast level dragons accompanying her, one made from living glass and the other made from living metal. It is suspected that she has a third made from living stone or crystal and has learned to control plants due to a bleed through of magic from her foster brother, who she was always on good terms with. She wields a spear in battle, and uses her braids to contain natural forces bound by magic. Attracted to Ichigo and seeking to join the Eighth Division to get closer to him.

Yagura-Naruto-Former Mizukage, disguised herself as a male. A half demon, she grew swiftly in power and accompanied Ichigo on his return to the Seireitei. Currently learning the spiritual arts, though likely to be joining Ichigo's bodyguard shortly. She is highly intelligent and combat capable, though still a far cry from approaching Ichigo's true and immense might.

_**Male:**_

Cúchulainn, Hound of Ulster-Fate/Stay Night-considers Ichigo a drinking buddy and occasional sparring partner. Unlike most from Fate/Stay Night, he aims to join the Eleventh.

Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors-Fate/Stay Night-Friends with Ichigo, considers him a worthy commander to serve under. Seeks a place in the ranks of the Seireitei nobles.

EMIYA Shirou-Fate/Stay Night-former Counter Guardian. Has pledged eternal loyalty to Ichigo for saving him from Alaya's service.

Achilles-Fate/Stay Night- The greatest hero of the Trojan War, he accompanied Ichigo to the Seireitei in search of further glory. He seeks to join the Eighth Division and achieve the rank of lieutenant, supplanting Nanao in that role.

Odysseus of Ithaca-Fate/Stay Night-The King of Ithaca, hero of the Odyssey, followed Ichigo home to the Seireitei upon the conclusion of the Fifth Grail War. Plans to achieve captain rank in time, though in some division besides the Eighth.

Ajax Télamon-Fate/Stay Night-The Greater Ajax, one of the mightiest heroes of the Trojan war. Bearer of Rho Aias, the shield that stopped Hector's spear cast. A solid defender and warrior, who plans to join the Eighth the moment he has completed the training to become a full officer of the division. Refuses to start as anything less than an officer, and learns swiftly.

Hiroto Kudō-Twelfth Seat in the Eighth Division, commanding officer of Combat Team Eight. Shikai and Bankai are unknown, though rank and division indicate their existence. Career military in life, committed suicide rather than retire. Originally served in the Eleventh Division. Fought his way into the Seireitei upon learning of his potential to be a Shinigami. Originally lived in Rukongai 80.

_Note: Rikudō Sennin will not be included in this file or further in AoB until decided otherwise. I have enough to work with._

_**Zanpakutō not from canon**_

Ten no Ikari:

Shikai command: Donaru, Ten no Ikari (Bellow, Wrath of the Heavens)

Bankai powers: Similar to Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, though giants are elemental in nature and there may be more than one. Number is limited only by power of the user. Like Tenken, Ten no Ikari is a summons-type zanpakutō.

Chi no Te no Megami:

Shikai command: Gyakusatsu, Chi no Te no Megami (Massacre, Bloody Handed Goddess)

Tenkai command: Sensō de chikyū o yurugasu (Shake the Earth with War)

Kami Zaimushō:

Shikai command: Watashi no buko-ko e no pōtaru no hiraki, zasshu no tame ni sono basho o manabanakeraba naranai, Kami Zaimushō (Open the portal to my armory, for the mongrels must learn their place, Divine Treasury)

Shikai abilities: Contains all the treasures of many worlds, and those treasures may be used by Ichigo at will while Shikai is active.

Fenris:

Shikai command(s): Anata wa arashi no kazeninotto miru hito subete no naka de kyōfu o maku, bōsō. Wairudo hanto ni sanka suru saidai o yobidashi, Hanto no Urufu. (Run wild, sow fear among all who see you ride on the storm winds. Call the greatest to join the Wild Hunt, Wolf of the Hunt.) -Summons type zanpakutō, twin weapons type zanpakutō

Mugen no hi de sekai o shōhi suru, anata no tōboe to kazan o samasu. Fuka-sa kara jōshō shi, umi no kemono o kakuhan shi, jōshō no umi no shita de tochi o magirasu, Hi no Ōkami. (Consume the world with endless fire, wake the volcanoes with your howl. Stir the beasts of the ocean to rise from the depths, and drown the land under rising waters, Wolf of Fire) Fire/volcano type zanpakutō

Fumo no tsundora no ue kari, emono o motome, zutazuta ni saku, Kōri no Ōkami (Hunt over the barren tundra, seek the prey and rip it to shreds, Wolf of Ice) -Ice/winter type zanpakutō

_**Okay, here's a file on non-canon characters, non-Bleach characters, those who are both, and non-canon zanpakutō that have been used and will likely continue to appear in the storyline. Hope it proves useful to everyone. All ideas in Aspect of Blades are free for use.**_


End file.
